


As Moon to the Sun

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Drama, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Language, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima wanted to puke.</p><p>How in the world was it possible for him to fall in love with Hinata, of all people?</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Moon to the Sun

Tsukishima wanted to puke.

How in the world was it possible for him to fall in love with Hinata, of all people?

Being a considerably normal fifteen years old teenage boy, Tsukishima had his fair share of having crush to other people. His usual crushes were, obviously, girls. He had crush on cute girls, stiff girls, short girls, and tall girls, but mostly cute and short girls. Since that damn shrimpy brat was short and had those big golden eyes, Tsukishima couldn’t help but to think Hinata was cute.

That was until Tsukishima decided to tease the orange head when he practiced until very late with a setter Tsukishima knew, the elite, the so-called King from Kitagawa Daiichi, Kageyama.

He had been extra annoying to the King, but he certainly hadn’t forgot Hinata. But Hinata seemed to be very defensive about his team with the stupid King, so Tsukishima left angered. He thought he was angry at Kageyama, for being good volleyball player and for spending so much time with Hinata. Or, perhaps, he was angry at Hinata, for being really adorable but being with Kageyama, instead of him. But in the end, Tsukishima realised that he was angry at himself, for thinking that Hinata was cute, for wanting to be with Hinata more.

As time went by, Tsukishima knew that Hinata was a destined pair for his odd duo with Kageyama.

It couldn’t be helped that he felt lonely. It couldn’t be helped that he became more silent than usual. It couldn’t be helped that Yamaguchi, who was almost always with him, save from the time they were on their own houses, noticed it.

But Kageyama was such a good teammate to have with his scarily accurate toss and just his overall skill. And Hinata… well, Hinata was just a cute dumbass, if Tsukishima were to borrow the King’s term.

It couldn’t be helped, nevertheless.

It wasn’t like Tsukishima had never experienced heart-crushing moments in his life.

*)*

“Hinata! Your volleyball friend is here for lunch!”

“Yeees—huh? Eh? Tsukishima?”

Hinata, with his lunchbox on his hand, staring up at the tall boy with glasses who was no other than Tsukishima. Hinata had thought it was Kageyama who came for their usual lunch at the rooftop, just like usual. But as he stared up at Tsukishima’s usually bored-looking face, there was something about Tsukishima that made Hinata decided that he’d have lunch with Tsukishima today.

“Oda,” said Hinata to his classmate who called Tsukishima for him. “If Kageyama came here, tell him I’m having lunch with Tsukishima, okay?”

“’Kay!” said the friend.

So Hinata left with Tsukishima for lunch.

“Sooo… where’s Yamaguchi?” asked Hinata.

“Down with flu,” answered Tsukishima in his usual flat tone.

“Ah. I see,” said Hinata, and wondered whether he had another thing to talk about with Tsukishima. The blond boy didn’t seem to have that much interest in volleyball, unlike Kageyama, so Hinata had no idea what to talk about with him. Also, it didn’t help that Tsukishima was really tall—even taller than that stupid Kageyama—and that Hinata had to make extra effort just to see Tsukishima in the eyes.

They chose the back garden to eat their lunch. The first thought Hinata had when Tsukishima sat near the bushes was that the back garden was a famous place for love confession.

They sat next to each other and opened their lunchbox in silence. Tsukishima’s lunchbox wasn’t any bigger than Hinata and here Hinata had thought that bigger boy would need bigger lunchbox, because they had bigger body to move.

“Whoa, your lunch is so cute, Tsukishima,” said Hinata with mouth full with rice.

Tsukishima squinted his eyes at Hinata and Hinata wondered whether Tsukishima found him annoying. Hinata was sure he was always annoying to Tsukishima. So, why Tsukishima has asked him for lunch?

“Do you…” Tsukishima gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down on his long, pale neck. “Do you want some?”

“Eh?” Hinata blinked.

“I don’t really like octopus sausage, actually,” murmured Tsukishima. “But Akiteru-nii likes it. Ah, he’s… he’s my older brother.”

“Heee, I didn’t know you have older brother, Tsukishima,” Hinata beamed a smile at Tsukishima. Was it just him or Tsukishima didn’t seem really mean like usual? “Well, to be honest, I don’t even know how to read your first name. Is it ‘Hotaru’? Is your name ‘Tsukishima Hotaru’? That’s so cute.”

Tsukishima frowned, but with no usual nastiness towards Hinata, “It’s ‘Kei’. My name is ‘Tsukishima Kei’.”

“Oh!” said Hinata. “Sorry. So, it’s ‘Tsukishima Kei’. ‘Kei’, huh? ‘Kei’…” he tasted the way Tsukishima’s first name on his tongue.

When Hinata looked at Tsukishima again, he was sure that Tsukishima was blushing, because he was read to ears. On the reason why Tsukishima would blush, Hinata had no idea.

“D-don’t call my first name just like that,” grumbled Tsukishima, his face in the color of tomato.

“Eh? You don’t like it?”

“I-it’s not that I don’t like it…”

“Kei,” said Hinata suddenly and Tsukishima nearly dropped his lunchbox from his hand. Albeit it was very interesting to see Tsukishima being all shy and blush, Hinata didn’t want to push the poor guy any further.

But Tsukishima apparently wanted to push himself further, because after moving all his cute octopus sausage to Hinata’s lunchbox, he sighed and buried his face on his big, pale palms, “I think I have a crush on you, Hinata.”

“Huh? What did you say?”

“I think,” Tsukishima lifted his face from his palm. “I think I’m in love with you.”

Hinata fumed and blushed more than when he saw Kiyoko-senpai passed by. “W-w-w-what? Hey, Tsukishima, that’s a terrible joke! I don’t know that you can joke! Ha ha ha ha!”

“You’re truly a dumbass,” grunted Tsukishima. “I really like you, you know.”

Then it somehow turned into Tsukishima decided that Hinata should try kissing him to see whether he liked it or not. Though Tsukishima seemed lanky and uninspired most of the time, he was actually really strong. He had his hands on Hinata’s head and hips when Hinata, who was pushing Tsukishima away with all his might, heard steps coming from somewhere behind him.

“What the fuck?” said a harsh voice that couldn’t be anyone but Kageyama’s.

“K-K-Kageyama!” Hinata turned his face towards Kageyama, who looked equally disgusted and confused to see Tsukishima was about to kiss Hinata.

But as Hinata took his attention away from Tsukishima, Tsukishima took the chance to land a kiss on Hinata’s face. Tsukishima’s lips—its smoothness made Hinata shivered somehow—grazed his ear and cheek before Hinata was pulled backwards, with Kageyama’s knuckle on the back of Hinata’s collar.

“What the fuck is going on, really?” commanded the great King Kageyama, asking for explanation.

Tsukishima had returned to his usual bored-looking self when he stood up, perhaps because he’d like to stress the height difference between Kageyama and him.

“Well, I’ve said what I’ve had to say,” Tsukishima mumbled. He picked up his lunchbox and walked away, only to stop after several steps. “I’ll wait for your answer, Hinata.”

And he left, leaving Hinata with Kageyama grasping into his collar.

“K-Kageyama… I…” Hinata turned his face to Kageyama, ready to give explanation to things he didn’t really understand himself.

But there was no real anger on Kageyama’s face, “What? I was looking for you for lunch. You still haven’t finished your lunch, have you?”

Hinata shook his head.

“Let’s eat, then,” Kageyama said, picking up Hinata’s lunchbox for him.

When they walked away from the back garden, Kageyama brushed Hinata’s ear and cheek—the very place Tsukishima kissed him—very harshly, and pouted, “You got rice there.”

Hinata was very sure that he had no rice there.

*)*

Kageyama never thought that he’d witness a scandalous scene where Tsukishima was forcing himself to Hinata.

Tsukishima—of all people!

Kageyama knew that Tsukishima also get a lot of love letters, like himself. Kageyama had no idea what makes a guy popular, because he had no idea why these girls would ask him out if he never talked to them. Was it his appearance? Was it his athletic skill? Was it his great toss? It was hard to decide your own level of celebrity, but it was harder to think that Tsukishima, who wasn’t thoroughly volleyball-minded like Kageyama, wanted Hinata, despite all those supposedly pretty girls who were after him.

Kageyama could keep it cool when he ate his lunch with Hinata afterwards. But the after-lunch subject was personal study session and Kageyama decided to sleep on the crowded class. However, he couldn’t sleep, since he felt like his blood was boiling from seeing Tsukishima laying his fingers on Hinata. Even Kageyama himself hadn’t touch Hinata, and—

And Kageyama’s train of thought stopped there. Did he _want_ to touch Hinata, the way Tsukishima touched Hinata?

Kageyama decided to test his theory on practice that evening, but he ran to Hinata bowing to Tsukishima repeatedly again, probably after giving whatever answer Tsukishima asked from him. After his business with Tsukishima was finished, he trotted to Kageyama’s side and started to talk about spiking as usual. Kageyama elaborated Hinata, but he couldn’t help to glance back at Tsukishima. Tsukishima was looking down and his knuckles were clenched.

Kageyama couldn’t help but to feel a little sorry, for the very first time, for Tsukishima.

*)*

After long afternoon sleep, Yamaguchi felt better about his nose and cold. It was almost dawn when he woke up. He gulped down a lot of water provided by his mother on the bedside table. When he returned from the bathroom, his mother walked to the front door to open it to Tsukishima.

Even his mother could tell that there was something off with Tsukishima. But Yamaguchi knew better. He brought Tsukishima to his bedroom.

“How’s your cold?” Tsukishima asked, placing his bag on the study, the usual place he put his bag whenever he visit Yamaguchi’s room.

“Better,” answered Yamaguchi, sitting on his bed.

Tsukishima sat next to Yamaguchi and leaned sideway, his head on top of Yamaguchi’s. Yamaguchi sighed and patted Tsukishima’s back.

“I’m sorry, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi muttered.

Next to him, Tsukishima took off his glasses so that tears didn’t stain it.

Yamaguchi knew the best when it comes to Tsukishima Kei. He knew that his lanky best friend had been staring at certain short, orange-haired middle-blocker more than usual. Yamaguchi also knew that Tsukishima had favourite type, though he merely enjoyed short and cute people visually with no actual desire to go out with them. But perhaps that short middle-blocker was an exception.

“There, there,” Yamaguchi stroked Tsukishima’s shaking back.

One day, Yamaguchi thought as he let Tsukishima sobbed into him, one day Tsuksihima would see that Yamaguchi was always there and would always thougth that Tsukishima was cool no matter what.

One day.

But until then, Yamaguchi was okay with just being on Tsukishima’s side when he needed him.

*)*

Hinata was always jumpy generally as a person, but that evening, after meat bun session with the rest of the team, Hinata was even more jumpy. He was even jumpier when Kageyama and him separated themselves from the group and walked home in silent.

The sound that Hinata’s bike made as it moved sounded extra loud when both of them were silent.

“You know, you behave weirdly today,” mumbled Kageyama.

Hinata jumped a little at Kageyama’s voice, like he forgot that Kageyama was around. “O-oh yeah? W-well… I guess it can’t be helped if things like that happened to me.”

Kageyama only need to glance to Hinata to make Hinata spilled everything out.

“I thought Tsukishima hates me, but then he kissed me and told me he likes me. You were there, you saw that,” Hinata sighed. “I can’t go out with him, though. I don’t have that kind of feeling for him. In fact, I don’t have that kind of feeling for everyone, because I have that kind of feeling for volleyball.”

Even Kageyama would laugh at that.

As Hinata scrutinised on how his laughter was very demon-like, much like his smile, Kageyama couldn’t help but to have his laughter turned into an empty one, in realisation that Tsukishima was probably slumped down somewhere now, pained with broken heart.

“And he kissed me!” repeated Hinata, eyes widening in shock. Kageyama understood that part. He thought that it was very otherworldly that Tsukishima would do such thing.

“Do you like it?” Kageyama grunted, shoving his hands on the pocket.

“Do I like what?”

“Tsukishima kissing you?”

Hinata blushed, “W-w-well… I can’t say I like it, but I was very surprised! You see, his lips are way softer than I imagined it would be—n-not that I’ve never had anyone kisses me at all. My mother and Natsu done it to me a million times!”

Kageyama sighed, “Alright, alright, I get it.”

“I’m not like you, Stupid Popular Kageyama,” Hinata frowned in a way that kind of made Kageyama want to lean down and kiss it. “You must had amazing first kiss with a really pretty girl, yeah?”

And Kageyama did lean down and press his lips to Hinata’s. He didn’t stop there, because then he tilted Hinata’s head with with his fingers on the carrot head’s chin so that his lips touched where Tsukishima touched Hinata just a couple of hours ago.

Hinata froze.

Kageyama pulled back and blushed, “Sorry. Did you not like it?”

Hinata spent a good fifteen seconds blabbering nonsense that surely wasn’t Japanese before he mumbled unclearly, “I-I-I-I didn’t not like it.”

Kageyama still blushed when he muttered, “That was my first kiss, and so now you know it wasn’t with a pretty girl.”

Hinata spent another good fifteen seconds unable to form coherent word.

That wouldn’t be the night where Kageyama would ask Hinata to go out, but one day he definitely will, preferably after he found what Hinata really likes to make perfect confession.

One day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a short fic, but then...
> 
> I just want to write about Tsukki having crush to Hinata, because in my head, everyone is having crush to Hinata. (Because I do, LOL.) But then again KageHina tops everything and Tsukki already has someone very loyal to him, so there's that. I want to write more TsukiYama if possible...
> 
> Thank you very much for reading this!


End file.
